


Choking You Into Euphoria

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Choking, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: While trying to knot Goro with his new toy, Ren takes their sex one a bit too far.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Choking You Into Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @Badhyeen.

“They don’t hurt, do they?”

“Hardly,” Goro scoffed, his heart racing at the feeling of the leather straps digging into the skin of his wrists and ankles as both were bound together. He had waited for this all month, imagining the sensations of his boyfriend’s cock fucking him in his tight hole while work and exams kept him increasingly needy and frustrated. He needed to be fucked by Ren, counting the days and hours until he was free from his obligations, and when the last of the paperwork he had to write up and file flew off his gloved fingertips he’d already had his phone in hand, writing a flurry of texts to Ren about how much he wanted to have sex, to be fucked.

And Ren arrived promptly that night up to his apartment doorstep. Morgana wasn’t with him, having escaped the confines of Ren’s bag instead to the pleasant warmth of Futaba’s arms, leaving the two to indulge in each other’s presence in privacy that night. Goro didn’t even wait for Ren to great him before he pulled the other man into the confines of his apartment, the door slamming shut behind them as they embraced and kissed. An eruption of touch exploded between them, Goro touching and groping every curve of Ren’s body as he did the same, their lips crashing passionately between each other as they stumbled into Goro’s bedroom before Ren pushed him onto his bed.

“Fuck me,” Goro whined, Ren’s heated breaths crashing against his neck, kissing the skin while clumsily undoing his tie. He crooked his neck, catching Ren’s lips once again, drawing his attention away from the delectable skin to meet his red eyes, “With the belts, and a toy. I’ve been thinking about it all month and it’s driving me to the brink of madness,”

“You know how dramatic you sound, don’t you?” Ren laughs, Goro whining in reply before being silenced by another kiss. A tug on his boxers, Goro hissing at the cold air that hit his sensitive prick, Ren discarding his own pair before pulling Goro further up by the waist onto the bed.

“Bottom drawer,” Goro informed Ren now naked on top his bed, Ren already ahead of him, crouching down the bedside table to pull out the numerous belts and dildos that scattered about the box. He took out two belts that shone with bright, red leather, pushing the drawer closed and picked up the discarded striped necktie worn around Goro’s neck. The sound of straining leather and the clattering of metal echoed the room, Goro’s whines and the creaking of the mattress below them as he bucked wildly with need pleased Ren. He tied Goro up, binding his wrists to his ankles, the red leather sparkling within the low light of the room, and Goro’s vision soon darkened as Ren tied the thin fabric around his red eyes.

“That reminds me, I’ve got a surprise for you tonight,” Ren informed him, Goro raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Ren’s cryptic hint, his heart thumping in his chest, his lips dry and quivering from anticipation. All he could do in his helpless, bound state was to lie and wait for Ren to return with whatever he had in store for their night of sex. He chewed his lips, his ass aching for his promised cock, the sensation so overwhelming that he failed to hear the patter of Ren’s footsteps against the floor until he felt something wet and soft slap against his clenching hole.

“Took you long enoug-” Goro complained, yet his words unravelled into desperate, pathetic whines when something soft and slick rubbed his tight ring just right. It was a cock. A large, girthy cock, his hips shuttering uncontrollably at the length that slid against his entrance and between his balls. Without his sight he felt as though the dick that toyed with him towered over his body, already commanding such authority with its meaty girth alone. Another hot whine escaped his lips, the length painfully scraping against his quivering entrance; Goro almost gave up his sanity when he felt the knot pressed against his hole, bucking wildly against his restraints, frantic to satisfy his craving for cock in his needy ass.

A warm, familiar laugh tickled his ears; Ren was the owner of the shaft that had greeted itself to him, but before Goro could utter a word as to what madness he had planned, Ren eagerly plunged his new cock into Goro’s hole. A chorus of confused, aching heat rushed through Goro’s lips, confused and ecstatic screams soon quickly followed as Ren threw him into bliss so primal he could only respond with repeated pleads for more. Goro was lost in a torrent of his own feelings, spiralling into chaos as each plough of Ren’s hips into his ass only deepened Goro’s willing surrender to the cock that completely dominated, stewing in his innermost depravities each time Ren’s cock drilled deeper into him, his grip tight around his boney waist.

“Knot me, Ren,” Goro pleaded, his arousal had him already begging for more in his lustful state, flopping his hips in a pathetic way to help quicken Ren’s pace. Yet Ren only gritted his teeth in response. Goro’s hastiness in getting to his delicious prize had the opposite effect, his clumsy movements pushing out the silicone sheath that he took so much time and money to procure. Though Ren had the wolf cock, Goro was the feral animal that needed to be tamed. Anger boiled inside him. Goro wasn’t the only one desperate for sexual release, his screams irritating him to no end, selfishly lying in bed, not having to give, only there to take, and take, and take.

In a moment of overwhelming fit of blind rage, he roughly withdrew the grip he had on Goro’s hips, vengeful hands now grabbed around his throat, his thumbs pressing against Goro’s Adam’s apple; he squeezed his grip around Goro’s neck, another fit of thrashes below him accompanied him as Goro’s demeanour turned from hungry lust to total panic. Yet Ren kept his grip. He knew Goro’s limit, and mewled at Goro tightening around him, his walls convulsing pleasantly around him in parallel to Goro’s struggling chokes. Recklessly he slammed forward, undeterred by Goro’s struggling form, the animal rising for him, desperate to knot the prey under him, slamming into the tight hole that embraced him with newfound fervour.

For Goro, it was too much. His heightened senses had betrayed him, the fullness of his rectum, the violent scrapes against his walls, the elation of suffocating. All coalesced into him reaching to a climax he couldn’t even comprehend, spit running from the corners of his gaping mouth, his warm cum splattering against his stomach. The hands that coiled around his throat soon released, the rush of air brought from a struggled gasp soon expelled into a shrill scream as Goro felt his orgasm crashed upon his oxygen-deprived mind. He came again, just in time for Ren to slam the knot into his abused hole, stretching it so abruptly and violently that Goro could only do was whine pitifully, his eyes rolled on the back of his head, yet his hole still tightened around Ren and greedily milked the cum that splattered against its walls.

“More,” was all Goro could mutter, still robbed of his sight and sanity, feeling Ren’s lips brush and peck against his tear-stained cheeks. He could feel Ren inside of him, the knot of the sheath kept them rooted together. “More,” he repeated, grabbing Ren’s hands with his own once they were freed from their restraints, hastily wrapping them again around his throat in clumsy need, “More.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
